La sirenita
by little owl7
Summary: La canción "Bésala" en Baker Street... ¿qué pasará? (pésimo resumen, lo lamento)


**No pregunten porque uní la Sirenita con Sherlock... creo que no dormir, afecta en algo... **

**Gracias por leer ^^ **

* * *

Aquel gran caso del que te habían prometido sería entretenido, había terminado en algo que en tu vida, hubieras pedido.

Una niña. Pequeña, de siete años, cabellos negros y ondulados, junto con un par de ojos verde botella. Ruidosa, metiche, berrinchuda.

Esa pequeña "cosa" estaba ahora compartiendo espacio (y aire) en el departamento en donde John y tú vivían juntos. El padre se había metido con la gente equivocada para hacer los movimientos equivocados como para ser considerado una amenaza y de ese modo, desaparecerlo del mapa. Lo que no esperaban, era el hecho de que la niña había visto todo (pequeño gran trauma para ella, seguramente).

Como sabes que los inútiles de Scontland Yard no pueden ni con unos simples casos, coincidiste con John en que dejar a la niña a cuidado de Lestrade sería algo sumamente tonto. El punto es, que no precisamente se tenía que quedar con ustedes (para eso está Mycroft).

Y ahora, estabas soportando una televisión a volumen demasiado alto para la buena audición, con imágenes de caricaturas estúpidas y diálogos aun más estúpidos. ¿Cómo les puede gustar a los niños esa bazofia? ¡En qué mundo se vive ahora!

Suspiras. Sabes que si haces algo "incorrecto" frente a la niña, John te regañaría y te miraría con esos ojos acusadores; además, la niña estaba muy callada entretenida en la televisión como para distraerla y hacerla hablar (con lo que te fastidian la voz de los niños).

Agradeces que John haya cambiado el canal, ya no soportabas esa risa irritante de la cosa cuadrada amarilla. Ahora es una película, al parecer la niña la conoce porque salta emocionada en el sillón de John.

¿Animales que hablan? ¿Una chica inadaptada y encima muda? ¿Se tienen que besar a fuerza los protagonistas? ¿Qué demonios les enseñan a los niños?

Piensas que tal vez, dormir en esta ocasión no sería tan mala idea. Oyes la risa de la niña y miras de reojo a John sonreír, ¿Pues qué paso en la película? ¿Se mato alguien o qué?

Miras a la televisión y ves a la chica muda con el príncipe en una lancha. Lo entiendes, una escena empalagosamente romántica como para hacerle cosquillas a la niña y a John.

_Percusión._

_Cuerdas._

_Viento._

_Letra._

Vaya, el cangrejo canta. Ahora solo falta que baile y tenga una coreografía bajo el mar.

_Ella esta, ahí sentada frente a ti.  
No te ha dicho nada aun, pero algo te atrae_

Sin pensarlo (o más bien, razonarlo), miras a John que esta frente a ti, sentado a un lado de la niña, sin decir nada, solo mirando. Admites que esa cualidad de John mirar, callar y hablar en el momento exacto, te es grata y beneficiosa. De hecho, te diste cuenta de ello desde el primer día que se conocieron.

_Sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso, ya._

Y aun cuando lleven más de un año juntos, no logras descifrar el porqué John llega a ser distinto a las demás personas. Que hay entre toda esa cosa de suéteres calientitos y mermelada de fresa, lo que lo hace especial. Tanto como para abrir la cerradura (solo la cerradura) de esa habitación de tu Palacio Mental que es inaccesible, una llamada "Sentimientos".

_Si. La quieres._

_Si la quieres, mírala  
mírala y ya veras no hay que preguntarle._

Lo miras. No hay absolutamente nada especial en él. Es solo un simple doctor militar retirado por una herida en acción. Si, solo eso. Además, claro, de ser la única persona que no te ha llamado despectivamente o ha huido de ti, por tus deducciones acertadas. Si, si, esta todo eso… él no es especial… no sobresale ni nada, pero aun así, a tus ojos es…

_No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir y ahora bésala_

¿Así que de eso se trata el amor? (Es amor, ¿o no?) ¿De no tener palabras para describir algo? (¿En serio es amor?) ¿De no necesitar vocablos para expresar lo que se tiene adentro? Que absurdo (¡No, esto no es amor!).

_Canten conmigo  
Shalalalala qué paso, él no se atrevió  
Y no la besara  
Shalalalala qué horror que lastima me da  
ya que la perderá_

John siente tu mirada y se fija en ti, dudoso. Rápidamente alejas la mirada a otro punto. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué de la nada te surgió ese deseo salvaje de probar a que sabe ese panecillo que está comiendo, pero precisamente de su boca? Te pateas mentalmente.

De reojo ves que John te deja de mirar. Suspiras aliviado. ¿Desde cuándo su mirada comenzó a hacer estragos en ti?

Escuchas vibrar su celular. Mira el mensaje y sonreí tontamente. Fastidioso. Su nueva novia de ocasión le manda mensajes cariñosos. Lo que te llama la atención, es que con ella ha durado más de lo que ha durado con las demás chicas, al parecer van en serio.

_El momento es, en esta laguna azul  
pero no esperes mas, mañana no puedes_

En ese momento, el foco de la sala se funde, dejando a oscuras el departamento, con solo la luz de la televisión que ahora era azul. Entre las sombras, miras frente a ti, tratando de buscar sus ojos. No se ha parado para cambiar el foco, está muy entretenido con su mensaje de texto.

Te levantas sigilosamente. Te colocas detrás de él y el sillón.

_No ha dicho nada, y no lo hará si no la besas ya _

Colocas tu barbilla en su hombro. Lo espantas, pero sonreís por su repentino escalofrío. No dice nada, pero ya no escriba más en su celular.

_Shalalalala, no hay porque temer, no te va a comer  
ahora bésala _

_shalalalalala sin dudar no la evites mas  
ahora bésala_

Aspires su aroma, y él el tuyo. No hay reacción que indique que este mal ese movimiento. Hay permiso de entrar aun más en su espacio personal. Tus labios rozan levemente su mejilla, sientes como la sangre se acumula en ella. Deja a un lado el celular.

_Shalalalala por favor, escucha la canción  
ahora bésala  
Shalalalala es mejor que te decidas ya  
ahora bésala_

¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasaría si decidiera voltearle el rostro para que lo mirara al fin? Tenerlo frente a ti. Él parece haber leído tus pensamientos, pues gira su rostro hacia ti, te sorprende que tenga los ojos cerrados. ¿Eso es un permiso, no?

Ríes en silencio. Ahora entiendes porque es "diferente" a los demás.

_Bésala  
Bésala  
Bésala  
Besalaaaa_

Te acercas lentamente, para no espantarlo…

Están a casi nada...

Puedes sentir su aliento sobre ti...

Casi degustas su sabor…

En eso, abren la puerta de la entrada, haciendo que una luz arruine la oscuridad y ese "su momento".

-Sherlock, hemos encontrado a….-Lestrade se queda callado al darse cuenta de la escena que había frente a él

Lo miras, te preguntas donde está el revólver de John, seria de gran ayuda en este momento, suspiras cansado y te acercas al inspector mientras sientes que John corre a su habitación.

Quizás las escaleras funcionen en algo…

Después de un rato, la niña se iría con su madre que por fin había aparecido. John se despidió de ella efusivamente (instinto paterno). Tú solo la miras, le sonreís para sorpresa de todos y para aumentarles el estupor te arrodillas ante ella y le preguntas algo en susurro para que no escuchen los demás. Ella te responde igual en susurro y te sonríe.

Se van. El departamento está solo para los dos, otra vez.

-¿Qué le preguntaste a la niña, Sherlock?-pregunto John, después de un rato de no hablarse

-nada en especial… -enciendes la televisión- John, ¿has escuchado "Can you feel the love tonight"?


End file.
